Vampirenapped
by xoxoEmmixoxoluvs2rite
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen and her family move to a new town, they are shocked to discover a coven of non-vegetarian vampires living in town. What will the Cullens do when Renesmee is kidnapped and the only chance of saving Nessie rests in the hands of a human?
1. 1 Good News, Bad News, Horrible News

A/N: I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own any or her books, however I am a huge fan and hope you enjoy this story!

Renesmee's POV

------------------------------------------------------------------

I set my many bags down on the carpeted floor and plopped down onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and started crying. I felt like the most unlucky person on the planet. I had just received the best news I could think of, but all I could do was cry. It wasn't fair. Nothing was. Of course not. Nothing was _ever_ fair. Now I had to move away from my life in Forks, Washington, because my family couldn't pass for their ages anymore. I had to move away from Grampa Charlie, Jacob, and my friends from school. We now lived in the wonderful town of Stormont, Michigan.

In a sense, it really _was_ wonderful. It rained almost everyday, so we could go outside whenever we wanted. But that was beside the point. Not only had we moved away from my life, we also couldn't tell anyone where we had gone. Grampa and Jake couldn't even visit.

I was choking back sobs now. But, no, I needed to focus on the good news! I was no longer aging at amazing speeds! I would grow just as if I was human, or all human, anyway. There was even more good news! I couldn't believe it! I not only was not going to age quickly, I was going to stop growing when I reached 18!

I laughed. I would soon be older than my dad! I wiped the tear streams off my face, and laughed again. I couldn't believe it! I hadn't really thought about that. I would be older than my dad! Ha!

Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I couldn't guess who it was.

"You will never be older than me, Nessie! I'm still over 100!" It was Dad. He had been listening to me think. How rude! He stuck his tongue out at me, hysterically laughing. I giggled, sticking my tongue out right back. Then, into the room waltzed my mom. Her dark brown hair bounced. "What are you two laughing about?" she asked, smiling. I grinned a maniacal grin.

"Oh, it's not much. Just that in six years, I'll be older than Dad!" I fell over laughing. So did my mom, Bella.

"Edward! Ha-ha! That's so weird!" And it was! Being older than my dad (in one way) was so strange. I couldn't call someone younger than me Dad. I giggled at the thought.

"You _will_ still listen to me, you know," he got all serious. I giggled (again) and grimaced.

"I'll be 18, so I don't have to listen to you. But you, you will _never_ be 18! Ha-ha!" I laughed. But, my dad did something weird. He frowned. "I…I was joking Daddy. Really." I wasn't sure what to say. Then it hit me! My dad had always told me he had given my mother a hard time about becoming a vampire because he didn't want her to miss out on important, human milestones. Turning 18 was a big deal to a human. And I had been right; my dad never_ would_ turn 18. "Dad, I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" I trailed off. He forced a smile and said, "Oh, I know, sweetie. It's just…well, what you just thought was right." I edged myself over to where he sat, and hugged him.

"So, wadda you want to eat, sweetie?" My mom asked. I thought about it.

"Hmm…I think bear sounds nice!" My mom and dad chuckled.

"I meant _human _food. We aren't hunting this week." She smiled.

"Oh, fine! I'll have…can't we go out for lunch?" I asked.

"No, it's sunny out right now. But, it's supposed to thunder later. Alice wants to play ball. You two in?" Mom asked both me and my dad. He nodded. I smiled, agreeing.

"I suppose I will have mac and cheese, please."

"Alrighty then, mac and cheese it is!" And she danced out of the room, bright and happy. My dad followed.

I fished through one of my duffle bags for my diary. I picked it up and began to write.

Dear Diary,

Today, we moved. I am already missing everyone so terribly! I want so badly to write a letter to Grampa, but I know I can't! I feel like crying!

But, Diary, I got some great news! I am gonna be growing at a normal speed from now on. And, I'll stop growing at age 18! I am so excited! I'll be older than Dad! Ha-ha!

So, that's really all that I've got to say! I meat, I am having mac-and-cheese for lunch, 'cause it's sunny out and we can't go hunting!

Tonight, there's gonna be a thunderstorm! Yay! We are gonna play baseball, and I am gonna kick-butt!

Okay, now I really can't think of anything to say…

So, goodbye for today.

~Renesmee Carlie Cullen~

Xoxo

That was everything. I headed downstairs, after reapplying my mascara. It had smudged from my crying.

Downstairs, everyone was smiling. I could tell they all felt bad for me. I returned their sympathy with smiles. They didn't have to suffer. Jasper and dad knew I was lying.

"Why are you pretending to be happy?" Jasper asked as they all sat, watching me eat. I didn't respond, but played with the remains of my mac and cheese.

"I said, why are you pretending to~"

"I HEARD you! I just ignored you! Jeez!" I cut him off. I hadn't meant to be mean or rude. Ugh! Jasper was making me feel angry!

"There, that's better!"

"Why did you do that? Ugh!" I was really mad, now!

"Well, you were pretending to be happy, but you were really upset, so, I made you show your real emotions a bit more," he retorted. He seemed _pleased!_ Ugh!

"So," Esme changed the subject, "Are you all excited for school tomorrow?" We all frowned, except Alice. She smiled and replied,

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Aren't you all?" She asked her last question when she saw us all gazing at her in disbelief. No one had time to answer. Alice's face had gone blank. She was seeing something.

"Alice! Alice! What do you see?" Everyone was asking her.

"I see…there are vampires at the school. I…I didn't see before…they _aren't_ vegetarian!" No one laughed at the whole "vegetarian" joke. We all just stared, afraid, suddenly.


	2. 2 What I Realized

Renesmee's POV

-------------------------------------------------------------

We didn't know what we would do about the vampires who had registered at our school. Grampa Carlisle decided we could deal with it tomorrow at school. So, our game of baseball was still on. Alice grabbed her mitt, and headed outside.

"Uh, Aunt Alice…" I began. I had thought of something really important.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked, pausing in the doorway.

"Well, you know that time when…James, Laurent, and Victoria came…and tried to hurt Mom?" No one seemed to guess what I was getting at, even Dad.

"Yeah…" Everyone was getting anxious.

"Well, weren't you all playing baseball then? When they first came, I mean," There, that should make them start to guess. My dad thought he was catching on, but he was wrong.

"Ness, they are all dead, so don't you worry," he assured me. He hugged me and gave me a smile.

"I wasn't worried about them…It's just…those new vampires…well…Alice, you said that you saw them coming, so they would be here tomorrow. What if they come earlier than planned…like last time?" Man, that sounded so silly out loud. Apparently, it didn't sound silly to anyone else. They all froze. People tried to speak, and everyone was unsuccessful. Finally, Uncle Jazz said,

"Uh, I don't think that's likely, but how about we skip the ball game tonight," He suggested. I immediately regretted bringing this up. Now we couldn't play. Great job, Renesmee! Great job!

"That sounds like a good plan, Jazz," Gramma Esme agreed. My family took turns nodding their heads.

"What on earth made you think of that, Ness?" My mom asked suddenly. I wasn't actually sure. I mean, it just popped into my head, so I asked about it. That was how I replied. I also added that I was tired. I didn't want to hear any more of that conversation. I knew they would spend a good portion of the night talking about how dangerous this could be. I didn't want to think about that. Mom and Dad told me they would be up in 10 minutes to say goodnight. So did Gramma and Grampa. Aunt Alice and Aunty Rose gave me kisses on the cheek right there. Uncle Emmett gave me a big bear hug and Uncle Jasper gave me a hug, as well.

I walked up the stairs slowly, feeling extremely tired. I guessed the family hadn't wanted me to hear, either, so they had Uncle Jazz make me feel more tired than I was. Thanks a lot! I took off my new dress that Aunt Alice had bought, and placed it in my hamper. I quickly slipped on my nightgown, because I heard four sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my hair back in a ponytail all before my mom, dad, Gramma, and Grampa were upstairs in my room.

"Goodnight, sweetie," said Gramma, kissing my cheek.

"Love you, honey," said Grampa, giving me a hug. They both left the room, holding hands. My mom came and sat on the bed next to me.

"Hey, sweetie, how you feeling?" Mom asked. I frowned.

"Go ask Jasper!" My reply was rather rude.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Mom," I apologized. "I was getting a bit excited for school, but now I'm scared." My parents looked at me. They were worried, too. I could tell.

"Well, we will be there if you need us. Just a few floors away," Mom assured me. My dad smiled,

"Yeah, and you're strong. You can beat 'em up if they seem bloodthirsty!" That made me feel a bit better. I giggled. Dad wrapped me in his arms.

"We all love you. Try not to worry. Goodnight, baby," Mom said as she stood up.

"Goodnight, I love you," I replied. She gave me a hug and kiss.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Dad said, "Just make sure you don't call me or _Bella_ mom and dad, alright?" He, too, gave me a kiss and hug.

"You got it, _Edward!"_ I giggled, laying my head down. My eyes closed, and I watched my parents waltz out the door.


	3. 3 Alice, Jake, and Emmett

**A/N: Thanks so much for my reviews! I really love to read them! :D BTW, I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer. He he!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Renesmee's POV**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The sun shimmering in through the windows woke me up. That and Aunt Alice hopping on my bed, shaking me violently. "We've only got two hours to get ready for school!" she shrieked, in all seriousness. I couldn't help but giggle. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Ewwww! Maybe I should have woken you up earlier! Do you_ see_ your hair?" I frowned. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. Aunt Alice didn't really _mean_ to be rude, but she_ was_! When it came to looks, she wouldn't lie. Groggily, I stood up, and walked over to my mirror. A look of horror came onto my face. _Alright, so, Aunt Alice had a reason to shriek. My hair is TERRIBLE!_ I frowned again, knowing Aunt Alice had been right.

Aunt Alice rose from her spot on my couch, and began running a comb through my hair. _Jeez, this hurts!_ "Ouch!" I moaned, flinching. She smiled, most likely having forgotten that she could hurt me. This was a serious downside to being half-human. "Ow," I mumbled. It was really no use to try to mumble. I knew Aunt Alice had heard me quite clearly.

"Yeesh, Ness, I'll be more gentle!" She grimaced. I heard Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett snickering outside the door. My eyes narrowed, with frustration. I just wanted to get to school! Forget having to look like Miss America! I kept my eyes on the ground. Finally, I decided to ask,

"So, what am I wearing, boss?" She smiled, knowing she had been (temporarily) forgiven for her obsession with beauty.

"I'll show you, come on! Your hair is done," she pulled my arm to step near my closet. I pulled back. "Aunt Alice, I wanna look at my hair. Hang on," was my reply when she looked at me with one of her there's-no-time-to-waste looks. "Fine," I heard her mumble.

I touched the golden curls, letting them spring up and down. I had to admit, my aunt had done an incredible job. The blond locks shimmered, but didn't appear greasy. I shook them, and they danced around my face, glowing. I played with them for a bit more, before following Aunt Alice to my closet.

My closet! It was huge! Probably every pre-teen's dream. The closet was bigger than my room itself. And, no lies, that was saying something. My room was about the size of…hmm…a basketball court. Yep, that's about right. So, the closet was bigger than a b-ball court! And it was stocked with more clothes than I would _ever_ be able to wear, even though I had forever to wear each outfit. I didn't recognize a single article of clothing in the closet, for Aunt Alice decided things got too old after we wore them once. She needs help, I know!

Today, Aunt Alice had picked out a gorgeous outfit. It was faded Abercrombie jeans, only slightly ripped at the left knee. Along the back pockets were rhinestones, which embroidered the jeans with and beautiful R on them. Aunt Alice must have ordered them specially. I slipped off my night pants and pulled on the jeans. I looked at my shirt. It was perfect. It was magenta pink, mostly. A band, which wrapped around the waist and up the chest in a V, was a crisp, white colour. Another white band circled around the bottom of the shirt. The shirt flowed outward from the waist to my hips, making it look feminine and (if I do say so myself) sexy! I slipped off my nightshirt, and slid on the top. I peered at myself in my mirror. Wow! I felt so pretty!

My mom and Aunty Rose walked in then. They were smiling, also pampered and looking like fashion models, thanks to Alice. I giggled. They were both so striking.

Mom was wearing a royal blue dress, which was Dad's favourite colour on her, which bore sparkles in a strip around the waist. It was exquisite! I wondered if Dad had seen her yet. I heard a faint "Uh-huh" from somewhere outside my door, giving me my answer. Mom's hair was straightened, and pulled back in a pony on the side of her head. She had deep blue eye shadow on, and rosy-pink lip-gloss. It made her perfect face even more stunning.

Aunty Rosalie. Wow! She looked amazingly beautiful. I didn't need to wonder if Emmett had seen her yet, because she was giggling continuously, once Mom mentioned Emmett. Rose had on a sun-yellow blouse. It glimmered. The top was almost blinding, it shimmered so much. There were miniature rhinestones all over the top half of the shirt. The bottom was more plain, to balance it out. She wore faded jeans, as I did, though hers were designer. She held a bright pink Juicy Couture purse, which did not match at all. The purse through me off. I nodded in understanding as she held it out to me. It was my purse.

"A gift?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. I slipped the purse on my shoulder and gave my aunts and mother hugs. Next I knew I was sitting in Alice's new makeover room, with eye shadow being applied to my porcelain face. It was pink. So was my lip-gloss. I stood up when Aunt Alice had finished, and smiled. She had done an unbelievable job making us all look beautiful. That included herself.

Aunt Alice wore a green top, simple, yet gorgeous. She had her short side bangs hang down under her matching green headband. She wore medium Anna Clint Original jeans. Her outfit was the simplest out of the girls, but she looked just as remarkably stunning. And this family was supposed to blend in. Ha! Our first day of school, I was sure, would be full of gossip on our peculiar family. I chuckled, remembering all the stories I had heard from my families.

No one had thought about the other vampires all morning. No one really had time. We were busy getting ready and getting our family story straight (for the overly curious humans) and making sure everyone else looked good and was ready. The Cullen house was overly chaotic. We were all frantic when we heard Grampa call,

"Family meeting! It's important!" One by one, we filed down the stairs to our living room. I took a seat on a chair by the window, next to Uncle Jazz. He smiled at me.

"How's Alice been?" He asked me. I gave him a grimace, and then burst into laughter.

"What?" Everyone asked me. I knew they would all hear, but I didn't care, I leaned up, and whispered in my uncle's ear,

"I think you had trouble getting all the eye shadow off, Uncle Jazz. Sorry, here, let me help," I was still fighting back giggles. If he hadn't been a vampire, he would have flushed a few shades. I knew he was embarrassed, as the whole family had just been listening, intent on hearing my secret.

"You know, that was rude of you all to listen to my secret!" I looked around the room, jokingly _tsk tsk_-ing everyone. They smiled, shrinking into their seats, perhaps feeling some well-earned guilt. Carlisle walked in then.

"Okay, so, I want to just make sure we have this story down. All right?" We all nodded and gave, "Uh-huh"s. "So, Emmett, you are Emmett Cullen. Understand? Rosalie, you are Rosalie Hale. Jasper, you are Jasper Hale, twin to Rose. Got it?" He didn't pause for everyone to agree, in understanding. He knew the older kids had their stories. It was me and mom. He continued, "Then…Alice, you are Alice Cullen, younger sister to Emmett, and twin to Edward. So, Edward, that makes you Edward Cullen, twin to Alice and younger brother to Emmett. Bella…" He waited for my mother to focus on him, then continued, "Bella, you are going back to being Bella Swan. Got it?" My mom immediately nodded. "Nessie, you are Renesmee Hale, younger sister to Jasper and Rose, who are twins. Do you understand, Ness?" I smiled and nodded. I had down the story. My problem would be calling everyone Aunt, Uncle, Mom, and Dad. That would be a major mistake. I didn't know how I would explain that. My dad read my thoughts and responded,

"Yes, Nessie, you will have to watch out for a mistake like that. You can't let that slip. And _please_ don't run fast or do _anything_ humanly impossible. You too, dear," at the end, he had turned to my mom, kissing her on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Uncle Emmett bellowed. I, along with most of our family, burst in to giggles. Dad scowled, but Mom joined in the joke. She didn't mind some jokes, though many embarrassed her to death. We all walked our separate ways then, (Mom and Dad taking up Emmett's offer, headed to their room) and I logged on aim.

_LochNessMonstaxoxo12 has signed on._

_Lovethemoon15 has signed on._

Yes! I thought, Jake is on!

_LochNessMonsta12: Hey, Jake! What's up?_

_Lovethemoon15: NESSIE! It's so good to hear from you. Not much for me. How about you?_

_LochNessMonsta12: Well, school starts. Wish you could be here. Alice did my hair and it looks spectacular!_

_Lovethemoon15: As usual!_

_LochNessMonsta12: Not really! I missed you_

_Lovethemoon15: I know. Me too. So, tell me, where are you?_

_ILoveMyTruck18 has signed on._

_ILoveMyTruck18: Don't say ANYTHING, Renesmee Carlie Cullen!_

_LochNessMonsta12: I wasn't going to Mr. ILoveMyTruck18!_

_LochNessMonsta12: Ugh!_

_Lovethemoon15:Hey, Emmett!_

_ILoveMyTruck18: Hello, mutt._

_LochNessMonsta12: That was mean! Apologize Uncle Emmett!_

_ILoveMyTruck18: Fine. I'm sorry you are a disgusting dog!_

_Lovethemoon15: Bye Nessie!_

_Lovethemoon15 has signed off._

_LochNessMonsta12: Emmett! I hate you! You made him sign off! Ugh!_

_ILoveMyTruck18: Sorry!_

_ILoveMyTruck18 has signed off._

_Doc has signed on._

_Doc: Hey, Ness!_

_LochNessMonsta12: Hi, Grampa. Do I have permission to kill Emmett?_

_Doc: Hmmm…why not? You have my permission._

_LochNessMonsta12: Kay, thanks, Grampa Carlisle! Bye!_

_LochNessMonsta12 has signed off. _

Well, that went pretty well. I got to talk to Jake, and now I was on my way to get some revenge on Uncle Emmett for insulting Jake. But, I needed a good plan. I knew there were two people who could help. Aunty Rose and Aunt Alice. And Mom could help keep our plan a secret, what with her shielding power, and all. So, I set off to find my aunts and mother.

"Ness! We need to go!" Mom called down the hall.

"Okay!" I called back, slinging my Juicy bag over my shoulder, and grabbing my book bag. When I was downstairs, I whispered in my quietest voice, "Mom, put your shield up." Mom reacted quickly. I knew no one could hear my thoughts or see my feel my emotions now. I just had to go somewhere where no one would listen. "I need a plan to take revenge on Uncle Emmett." I whispered. Mom smiled.

"Later. Now we have school, but I won't forget. I, along with your aunts, will help. C'mon, Nessie," she promised me. I smiled and set out for the door with her.


	4. 4 Briar Trouble

**A/N: Review Please! Thanks! Also, does everyone understand this chapter clearly? Thanks again**

**~Emmi (not Steph Meyer)**

Renesmee's POV

The ride to school in Dad's Volvo was interesting. People stared in awe, and my face blushed every time boys drove by whistling. One yelled, "Who's the hot girl in that ride?" I had scooted low in my seat. Making matters worse, my dad stuck his head out the window and exclaimed, "I'm the hot girl in that ride!" I stared at him. I then looked over at Aunt Alice next to me. I stuck my hand on her cheek, showing her a picture of me standing there, frowning at my father. Aunt Alice giggled. Then Uncle Jazz wanted to see, so I showed him as well. He laughed out loud. They loved to see my pictures in my head, especially when they were funny.

My dad turned around, frowning. He had been listening to our thoughts, so he knew I'd shown them my frown and eye roll. I couldn't help but giggle. Suddenly, he laughed, feeling it was all just a joke. I knew why. I turned to Jasper. I mouthed the words _thank you_ to him, with an appreciative smile. He nodded, reaching over Alice to hug me.

We had arrived at Stormont School. It was for kids in 6th grade to 12th grade. For that, I was highly appreciative. I would be near my family. I took in a deep breath. My dad reached down and squeezed my shoulder. My mom hugged me. Alice, Rose, Jazz, and Em gave me big smiles (and a bear hug, in Emmett's case.) I was so nervous, which made uncle Jasper quite uncomfortable. He frowned, though he wasn't mad. He was just, well…nervous, thanks to my emotions. I gave him a quick sorry, then practiced calling my family by their names.

"Edward and Bella, are you two planning on kissing there all day?" I smiled, watching my parents break apart. Rose giggled. I decided to continue, "Rose, your hair is messed up!" It wasn't but I wanted to have some fun. Aunt Rose's eyes widened, and she felt her hair. While checking her hair, she_ did_ mess it up, and I knew for that I would be in trouble. My face flushed. Rose's eyes narrowed. "How _dare _you! _Little sister!_" She smacked the back of my head, letting my curls ruffle. Then I did something I hadn't meant to do.

I cried. I started bawling, right there. I wasn't that upset about my hair, really. I was just crying. Mom came over, and patted my back, trying to get me to calm down. I saw her turn to Jasper for help. Then, I felt better and stopped my tear streams.

"What was that?" Alice asked me. I lifted my hand to her cheek. I showed her, first, a picture of me with Jake. Then a picture of Grampa. Then me laughing at our old house in Forks. Last, there was my hair. She nodded; glad I wasn't that conceited I would sob over hair. She walked me to the school bathroom and fixed up the curls. "You miss Jake that much, huh? And Charlie and Forks? I didn't realize…your mother and father…we didn't think…we are just so used to moving it was like nothing…Oh, I'm sorry, Nessie!" She wrapped me in her arms. Thank God, no one was in the bathroom. We were getting ready to leave, when she froze, staring into space. When she snapped out of it, I showed her our conversation the night we were going to play baseball. She had seen the vampires. I tugged at her arm to go back in the restroom.

"What, Alice? What did you see?" I was breathless. She grabbed my face.

"They…they're…t…thirsty!" That was all she could exclaim before a little girl, in my grade, I assumed, walked in. Alice grabbed my wrist and we went to find the others.

We found them, waiting for us. Alice was very shaken up and I, as well. We were terrified of what was going to happen. Alice described her vision to us,

"_I saw them. There are three. The first, and eldest, is named Costen. He has fiery red hair and black eyes. He assumes himself leader of his coven. The next is named Royce. Royce is more timid, though still can be bloodthirsty. His hair is the same shade of red and his eyes are blacker. The youngest, Evelyna, is the fiercest. She had red-black eyes and black hair. She suggested to them that they hunt at a school, where there is a wide variety of blood. Their conversation will be:_

_Evelyna-'Let's find the best smelling blood, shall we, brothers?'_

_Costen-'If it is what you wish, young one.'_

_Royce-'I…are ye all that thirsty? Will we be caught? Brother, sister?'_

_Costen-'Of course not, brother! If all goes wrong, which indeed it won't, we will blame it on out _other_ coven. The Cullens, they call themselves.'_

_Royce-'If ye think that be best, I shall go along with it.'_

_Evelyna-'Yes, you will go along with it. Why? Because I said so!'_

_That was it for my vision. The girl is in 6__th__ grade. Royce, a junior. Costen, a sophomore. Looks as if we all get our share of bloodthirsty vampires. What do we do?"_ Alice scanned each of us. When she got to Emmett, her eyes froze. But they weren't looking at Emmett. I looked where she did. It was the three. Costen, Royce, and Evelyna. Yikes!

My father acted first. He waltzed up to them, and smiled. He tried to "dazzle" them, as my mother had called it in her human years. They did not smile back.

"Hello! My name is Edward Cullen! Would you like to meet my family?" Dad asked, innocently.

"Erm…all right?" Royce had answered, but not before making sure it was okay with his sister.

"Okay, this is my brother Emmett Cullen, and my twin, Alice Cullen." He gestured to Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice. "This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. And these are twins Jasper and Rosalie Hale." He gestured to my family appropriately. Last, he put his hands on my shoulders, "This is Jazz and Rose's little sister, Renesmee Hale. We are all pleased to meet you." He smiled, as did we all.

"Great. Hello. I am Costen Briar. This is my little brother, Royce, and my little sister, Evelyna. We call her Evie." He smiled an extremely fake smile. "Evie" narrowed her eyes.

"Well, we will see ya around!" Said Rose, in her fakest, cheeriest voice. She grabbed Emmett's hand and walked off, not looking back to see if we followed (which we did.) We headed to our first classes. I choked when I saw the girl sitting next to me in the English classroom.

Evelyna Briar.


	5. 5 Notes and Messups

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to update. Thanks if you keep reading! I've had lots of homework lately so yah. I'll try to put up a few chapters today.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. *tears* But, if I were, I would be very lucky!**

**Renesmee POV**

I gulped, afraid of Evelyna. She hadn't seemed the least bit friendly upon talking to my family. Her piercing eyes narrowed at the sight of me. I shivered, and took my seat, the one as far away from "Evie" as was left. Then, to my utter surprise, Evie stood up, at sat next to me. I stared at her, awestruck. She quickly pulled out a note, and began scribbling on it. Then, she folded it up four times, before reaching over to hand it to me. I unfolded it, my hands trembling. It read:

_Renesmee_

_I see we have class together. How positively lucky we are!_

_Well, I'll have you know that my coven has no plans to change our way of life. So, our first snack will be today at lunch! Would you and your family like to join us?_

_Tell anyone this, and be prepared to pay._

_Evelyna Briar_

She had messy, quick handwriting. But, I didn't really notice. I was so scared. Three, possibly more, people would be murdered today in our cafeteria. I pulled out a pen, and flipped over the note, writing a response.

_Evelyna,_

_We really are lucky we have class together, huh?_

_Uh, I think my family will skip this particular meal._

There was no need to add we didn't drink human blood.

_How exactly did you plan to hide the fact that people will die? I won't tell. I have no need to. Well, enjoy class…and your snack?_

_Nessie_

I folded the note back up, flinging it back and Evelyna. I peered at her out of the corner of my eye. I saw her chuckle. She squeezed more writing in.

_Nessie_

_We can stop pretending we're going to like this class._

_When do you plan to hunt? Lunch is as good a time as any._

_And, as for hiding it, well, we can blame you, right?_

_We _will_ enjoy our little snack!_

_Evie_

I was afraid of her response. I watched as she folded it and handed it to me. When I read it, I nearly died.

She was going to blame _us_? I had to write back!

_Evie_

_Okay, I'm going to hate this class really bad. No offense. _ Major offense, I added mentally.

_Uh, we hunt when it's sunny out…and like…in the woods…places that are less conspicuous. _

_About the blaming…_

_Glad you'll enjoy._

_Nessie_

I didn't even fold the paper. I tried to, but it crumpled instead. My hands were shaking too violently. She smiled, maniacally. Her messy scribble back to me read,

_Nessie_

_That's weird that you hunt like that…but whatever._

_About the blaming…I was kidding…sorta…it's just a last resort._

_But, like I said, do not tell A SOUL!_

_Evie_

The note passing continued for the whole class.

Here were the notes:

_Evie_

_Yeah, we like to settle down so it helps to be conspicuous._

_I won't tell…but I hope that last resort doesn't come._

_Nessie_

_Nessie_

_Like I said, weird._

_And, uh, I don't know if the last resort will come. We'll find out at lunch. Will your brothers and sisters know it was us?_

_Evie_

_Evie_

_Yes, I suppose we will find out at lunch._

Then, I decided to lie.

_No, my brothers and sisters won't know. They are…strangely clueless as to everything going on…it's weird. But, yeah._

_Nessie_

_Nessie_

_Good thing your family doesn't know or this could be real trouble._

_Evie_

_Evie_

_What do you mean?_

_Nessie_

_Nessie_

_Well, we might have to kill you all…for knowing._

_Evie_

_Evie_

_Oh, good thing then_

_Nessie_

_Nessie_

_Like I said, great_

_Evie_

Then class was over. By the end of the class, I didn't even know what the lesson was about. Or the teacher's name. Or why we weren't caught for note passing.

My next class was choir. This class, I was alone. I knew nobody. In this class, I learned my teacher's name and each student's name. We had to stand up and say our name, along with something about us.

A student with gold-red hair and green eyes went first.

"Hi, my name is Connor McLaughlin. I am in 6th grade…obviously…and uh…something interesting about me is that I like to go hunting on the weekends. Mostly, my brother, Cade, who's a 9th grader, and I go. We go up to…uh…Ridges Point, 'cause there are lots of animals there. Big animals like bears! It's so cool! So, yeah."

I gulped. Ridges Point. That's where my family planned to hunt.

The next person went.

"Hola! My name is Arianna Garcia. I am from Puerto Rico. Uh…something interesting about me is that I am fluent in Espanol. And…"

I didn't listen to the rest. We went through everyone until it was my turn.

"Hi! My name is Renesmee Cul-Hale. Renesmee Hale. But, I like to be called Nessie. Something that is interesting about me is that I like to hunt, which is unusual for a girl, I suppose. My family sometimes hunts where Connor does." As soon as I was done, I regretted saying anything. First, I messed up my name. Then I told _everyone_ I hunt! Great job, Nessie! "May I use the bathroom?" I asked my teacher, Mrs. Lisbeth Ryn.

"Uh-huh." Said Mrs. Ryn.

I reached the bathroom, and locked myself in a stall, when tears streamed down my face. I walked out, to look in the mirror. And I saw my mom.


End file.
